


A Sisterly Chat

by whitecrossgirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: Eurus has escaped. Sherlock has to race against the clock to find Molly before Eurus does. Only things aren't what they seem,
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	A Sisterly Chat

**We have a situation – MH**

**Busy – SH**

**This is serious Sherlock! – MH**

**So is this – SH**

**I know you are microwaving marshmallows with Rosamund Watson to see if they explode. They don’t. Now will you listen? – MH**

**Actually, Brother Mine, they do explode if you spear them with metal skewers and put them in the microwave. – SH**

**An eye-roll emoji? Seriously Sherlock? Grow up. This is important – MH**

**Fine. What? – SH**

**Eurus has escaped. - MH**

“What?!” Sherlock yelled, slamming the call button on his phone. One ring later and Mycroft had answered. “Why didn’t you say that first?”

“I was trying to.” Mycroft replied. “I’m overlooking the footage now, it might have been one of the new recruits. She appeared to manipulate them as they just walked out together.”

“And no one thought to stop them? Mycroft, your people are idiots.” Sherlock snapped. “What is this? The third or fourth time at least that she’s escaped?”

“We’re working on it. I’m calling to warn you to be careful. Eurus is over eighteen months without incident but we can’t be certain that she won’t relapse.” Mycroft said as Sherlock began to run possibilities through his head. Where could Eurus have gone? Eurus escapes for reasons. What reason did she have now?

“Uncla Sherl, who is it?” Rosie asked as Sherlock held her tightly in his arms. He had been looking after her whilst John was at work. Her nursery was having a staff-training day. At two years and three months, her language was improving greatly and her cogitative development was fascinating to observe.

“It’s Uncle Mycroft.” Sherlock said before turning his attention back to Mycroft. “She can’t be going to see Mummy and Daddy; they’re in Australia. The old house was destroyed after we found Victor. She wouldn’t dare go to your building, you would catch her. She has no interest in Lestrade and John would recognise her by sight, no matter her disguise.”

“Then there’s only one option. She will be coming to Baker Street. You’re the only other- Oh God. Sherlock you need to go.” Mycroft said as one of is men pointed to a camera and Sherlock came to the same realisation. There was someone else. Somewhere else. The one who’s importance was the greatest. The one who mattered most. The one who never actually saw Eurus face to face. The one person who meant that much to both Sherlock and Mycroft to gain that reaction from the elder Holmes brother.

“Molly.”

John flexed his fingers as he wrote up his latest report. He could swear that working in medicine was now more about paperwork than actually helping people. John took a moment to smile at the picture of Mary and Rosie on his desk before his phone beeped with an incoming text. Then a second. And a third.

**The East Wind has blown into St. Bart’s. Help is required. – SH**

**If convenient come immediately. If inconvenient come anyway – SH**

**Rosie is with Mrs Hudson. – SH**

“Shit.” John muttered and glanced at the calendar. Thankfully there were only two appointments and the other doctors would be willing to cover. After quickly claiming Rosie was ill, John rushed out of the surgery and into the closest cab. Eurus had escaped. Eurus was at St Bart’s. This was not good. Not good at all.

“Molly Hooper?”

Molly looked up from her microscope and looked at the visitor. A tall, pale woman with elbow-length black hair was standing in the doorway; dressed casually in jeans and a purple hooded jumper. She was dressed far too casually to be part of the police or part of the hospital; Molly knew all the IT people and her plain-clothes guards who Mycroft assigned to watch out for her. This woman was none of them.

“Can I help you?” Molly asked as the woman stepped into the lab, closing the door behind her. Molly watched her move carefully; there was something very familiar about this woman.

“I just wanted to speak to you.” The woman replied calmly. “It’s about my brother.”

“Who’s your brother?” Molly asked as she cursed herself for not having something on her to protect herself with. Sherlock and John always tried to encourage her to do so. Now, that probably would have been a good idea, considering some random woman had just walked into her morgue and was trying to speak to her about her brother who Molly was certain she had never-

“Sherlock Holmes.”

-met.

Fifteen minutes later, Sherlock was sprinting through St Bart’s hospital; dodging doctors, nurses, visitors and patients; ignoring any of their complaints, comments or demands to slow down. Once glance at the wait for the lift sent him speeding towards the stairs, jumping over or missing several in his haste to get to the morgue. Molly. He had to find Molly. There was no telling what Eurus had done or said. No telling what she was capable of or how far she had slipped back into the darkness that had consumed her for so long. As he ran down the stairs, his foot slipped and Sherlock crashed painfully down the last six steps. Pain, however was not a priority; Molly was; so after a few choice curse words, Sherlock picked himself back up and kept running. Molly. He had to get to Molly.

The sound of the doors slamming off the walls echoed along with his running footsteps and Sherlock slammed his way onto the next corridor. Molly’s corridor. As he ran, the echoing of his footsteps was accompanied by the sound of something else. Laughter. Women’s laughter. A woman who was not Molly. Eurus. Why was she laughing? What could have caused her to laugh? What had she done to Molly?

“Eurus!” Sherlock shouted as he threw open the door, expecting to find a blood-soaked Eurus but instead found Eurus and Molly sitting on stools, cups of coffee in front of them and looks of amusement on their faces.

“Eighteen minutes since I entered the hospital. Mycroft is slipping although I was impressed how you managed to work the London traffic. Usually it takes twenty two minutes to get from Baker Street to here.” Eurus commented as Molly smiled at him.

“What are you doing here Sherlock?” Molly asked.

“I- Eurus has obviously escaped and I needed to check that-“ Sherlock said as Eurus cut across him.

“You needed to check that I was not undertaking some complex murderous attack against Doctor Molly Hooper as a result of our own difficult past relationship. That isn’t me anymore Sherlock. I’m done trying to get rid of your pets and anyway, Molly never was one of those pets. I’ve always respected you Molly. And your work.” Eurus explained as Sherlock looked at her perplexed.

“Why are you here? How did you escape?” Sherlock asked.

“Because I want to and because I could.” Eurus answered. “And before you interrupted, Molly and I were having a lovely conversation about pathology, her research on factors which can affect decomposition and the complexity of the human body.”

“It’s true Sherlock. Actually, Eurus, you did tell me you wanted to speak to me about Sherlock.” Molly said but Eurus dismissed that with a wave of her hand.

“Boring. I just said that so you wouldn’t have me thrown out. I actually wanted to meet you. Mycroft told me a lot about you and after my little ‘experiment’, I wanted to know more about you and your work.” Eurus explained before a mischievous glint shone in her eyes. “Although, now that he is here, Sherlock, did you ever tell Molly about your Reception Nativity play?”

“Shut up! Shut up right now!” Sherlock insisted, looking terrified for a completely different reason. It had been one memory he had tried to erase.

“No, what happened?” Molly asked. This had taken an amusing turn; watching Sherlock turn from a mostly composed adult to a little boy bickering with his sister.

“Sherlock was playing one of the shepherds and Mummy was of course very proud; used her best tea towel as part of his costume and everything. However when the night of the performance came, Sherlock was supposed to proudly say his lines and lead the other shepherds in following the star. That didn’t happen. Instead, Sherlock stood up, said his line and fell off the stage.” Eurus explained.

“Oh no,” Molly said as she pictured Little Sherlock. The grown up Sherlock was red in the face and glaring at Eurus.

“It gets better, some of the children tried to help and the play carried on. However Mycroft couldn’t help but smirk and laugh. Sherlock happened to glance out at the audience when he and the others were gathered around the manger. He saw that Mycroft was laughing and decided to throw the baby Jesus at him.” Eurus explained, her blue eyes shining with amusement at the memory. At almost four, it had been the funniest thing she had ever seen.

“Sherlock!” Molly said as she laughed at the image of a little boy dressed as a shepherd throwing a doll at his brother.

“Mycroft shouldn’t have laughed.” Sherlock insisted as the door opened behind them again.

“You should have watched where you were going.” Mycroft replied, looking composed as usual as he and John walked into the room. “Eurus, I believe it’s time to go.”

“Fine.” Eurus replied fairly. “Molly, it was nice to finally meet you and I am sorry for making Sherlock think I had put explosives in your flat and forced you two to admit something that really should have been done privately. It was very immature although it did work out for the best.”

“And that is a true Holmes apology.” Molly retorted. “A good beginning before the inevitable turning the tables to make the one receiving the apology feel annoyed again.”

The two women looked at one another before smiling and laughing at one another. Eurus turned and walked back towards Mycroft. Just as she reached him, Mycroft shook his head at her. “Give it back Eurus, you know he needs it.”

“I was going to see how long it would take for him to realise.” Eurus said as she reached into the pocket of her hoodie and threw the item she had stolen from Sherlock’s pocket. “He has been carrying it around for three weeks.”

“Two and a half.” Sherlock argued as he held the precious item in his hands. “I just haven’t found the right time to do it.”

“Well you’d better hurry up.” Eurus replied simply as she looked at John who was looking completely stumped by the day’s events. “And do tell John what’s been going on otherwise his face may look like that forever.”

“No that’s just his face.” Molly quipped cheekily before smiling apologetically at John. “Sorry.”

Eurus however laughed and before anyone could stop her, rushed over and threw her arms around Molly, hugging her tightly. Molly hugged her back instinctively and Eurus stepped back, smiling at her. “I mean it, I really do like you. Had I had you for a sister, who knows how different things would have been.”

“Indeed,” Molly replied; she was certain that things probably would have not changed but it was better to let Eurus have these moments of happiness that didn’t come from torture or death. Any genuine happiness that could help Eurus’ mental state was to be encouraged.

“Come along Eurus.” Mycroft said as he led Eurus out of the room, his arm linked around hers in what appeared to be a kind gesture between siblings was also a way of reminding Eurus about the tranquilizer dart on the dial of his watch. One wrong move and she wouldn’t wake up until she was back on Sherrinford. If she did wake up from the dosage.

As the door shut behind them, John turned and looked at Sherlock and Molly. “What just happened?”


End file.
